


Jigglypuff before Jellies

by Breii



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, angry Jihoon, enjoy x), nielwink, thirsty daniel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-25 05:50:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12029496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Breii/pseuds/Breii
Summary: Jihoon's angry at Daniel.Daniel is clueless as to why.The two are left in the dorm trying to resolve the event of "the other night".





	1. Frustration

"Hyung... you're creeping me out," Jihoon glares above his phone at Daniel who had been staring at Jihoon ever since he sat down across from him. This is their first week after their non-ending promotions and Jihoon would really appreciate if Daniel would at least not make his presence so evident. And yet, the older one,surprised by the sudden eye contact, fails to get the message as he continues to eye Jihoon.

 _The nerve in this guy_ _,_ Jihoon couldn't decide whether Daniel's stupid or just plain perverted. With his blood quickly boiling, he gives Daniel the death glare in hopes he calms his tits down. But just after a minute, Daniel's breath began to deepen, his body stiffen, and multi-colored jellies seems to be stuck on his throat. Jihoon shivers at how obviously thirsty Daniel is. 

_God have you left me? Do you not love me no more?_ _Why have you allowed destiny to leave me alone in the dorm with someone like him?!_

Jihoon rolls his eyes and directs his attention at the empty rooms around them. He never thought a day would come when he wishes his loud and nosy members would be, well- loud and nosy. Now that almost everyone's gone home to rest for the meantime, the living room seems eerie, not to mention with Daniel only 2 metres away from him. 

"Uhm...Jihoon-," Daniel calls out, his deep voice sounding unsure and nervous.

Jihoon sighs heavily and reluctantly turns his attention at the I'm-still-staring-at-you-Daniel and oh so clearly and softly mouths each syllable: 

"HYUNG.FUCK.OFF."

Jihoon stands up and heads for his bedroom, and with a swift movement, locking the door behind him even before Daniel could say a thing.

 _Why did he have to be like that?_ _,_ Jihoon falls onto the bed and covers his face with a pillow as guilt rushes over him, "It wasn't like this before..."

He trails off and attempted to recall when it had began. Their first interactions were awkward being the 1st and 2nd place winners, but he tried to bridge that gap. He would respond to him, assisted him when he got injured, even joked around with him. They became close as they would always be together in guesting shows. Being uncomfortable in strange and unfamiliar settings, he liked how Daniel was always near him, and thus would often talk for him. 

 But then the skinships suddenly increased. It made Jihoon's body squirm and cringe remembering how Daniel's body would stick to his own. Of course he tolerated, he thought  maybe it was normal back then, especially in public.But maybe that was his mistake. Maybe if he had said something before that night- 

 _That night..._ Jihoon almost threw himself off the window as he remembered the event. Instead, he directed his anger at an innocent pillow which traveled an amazing speed before hitting the door with a loud bang.  _Phew_... Now that Jihoon has cooled down he shooed the nasty memory away and let the narrator continue where we left off.  _My bad, where were we?... Oh ya-_

Almost everywhere, Daniel would be too close for comfort, his hands always somewhere on Jihoon.  **Always**. Somehow, Daniel would find a way to touch him. The poor guy has to brush it off with an awkward smile as he curses at the floor.  _Am I his armrest or something?!_

But that wasn't even the problem. No, the problem was that it continued even when the cameras were off. After shows, when Daniel would wait for him to leave the stage and puts his arms around him while he smiles without a care in the world. In the car, when Daniel would let other members go so he could sit beside him, smiling with his two front teeth showing. In the practice room, where Daniel would fondly look and laugh at him when he makes mistakes.  _Am I just too self-conscious? No, no,_ Jihoon shakes his head, messing up his bang. The reflection in the mirror clearly shows Daniel staring at him during dance practice which had always irked Jihoon.  _He should be focusing on himself, not at me._  Moreover, even if Jihoon doesn't do anything in particular, Daniel would be smiling and laughing like the 19 years old boy was the funniest person in the world.  _I'm not delusional, am I?_

"And that night _..._ _,"_ Jihoon sigh while his eyelids droop heavier and slower. The stream of thoughts drifting him off to sleep.

\-----

Daniel feels his heart shake as Jihoon slams the door behind him. He hears the click of the lock like a bullet shot straight to his already trembling heart.

 _That's it. I'm totally hated,_ Daniel leans back to the sofa combing through his hair, trying very hard to surpass his desire to grab and pull them out in the process.

 _I just have to act like a stupid pervert in front of Jihoon. Nice one Daniel! What other things can you mess up today?_ (feel free to insert a Daniel sobbing internally).

But he couldn't help it. Whenever Jihoon was around, he gravitates towards him unintentionally. Daniel feels his heart pulling him closer and closer to the jigglypuff.  _Everything he does is cute,_ a smile makes its way to Daniels face as he remembers Jihoon smiling shyly at the ground whenever he's beside him.  _He even got a cute nickname as my armrest,_ he sneakers. 

 _No, no, no. Focus Daniel!_ He shakes his head vigorously and accidentally spills his rainbow jellies on the carpet. 

Daniel solemnly stares at the murder scene on the floor, "Uh-huh this it it. God has left the building. Pray for my soul."

Just then, a loud bang came from Jihoon's bedroom door.

The noise brings Daniel's focus back to the situation at hand, "Jigglypuff before jellies," he reminds himself.

  _Jihoon's mad at me. He will probably never talk to me._

 _Not like that's going to stop me,_ Daniel thought. He didn't spend all this time making the effort to get close to the guy just to let him walk out on him.

Saying that, he still has no clue why Jihoon had distance himself lately. Daniel was sure the two of them had formed a closer relationship since the start of their promotions. Daniel even made the extra mile to get Jihoon's attention by always waiting for him backstage, sitting beside him in the car, and helping him during dance practice.  **Always.**  

_So why? It just doesn't make sense._

_And just the other night, we were even drinking together for the first time. Wait...now that I look back at..._

_The other night,_ Daniel pauses,  _I don't remember much of it._

Daniel furrows his eyebrows and panics as he tried to recall the chronological order of the event:

_I offered him beer. We cheered. We laughed. Jihoon was blushing like crazy from the alcohol. God he was gorgeous. We laughed some more. Then, I remember Jihoon looking straight at me with his big swollen eyes. I could have sworn I saw stars twinkle in them and then.... everything's blank from there. I woke up sprawled over the sofa surrounded with beer cans. Which means I probably just passed out OR -_

"Oh fuck me!" Daniel shrieks unto the dark and empty abyss that is his memory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked the story. It's my first ff so please do tell me if I need to fix anything (or how to be better).
> 
> Next chapter will probably be uploaded by next week.  
> \-------  
> To anyone wondering, the chapter titles will be based on Jigglypuff's attack moves.
> 
> Frustration: Angry Outburst. An attack based on lack of loyalty.


	2. Feint Attack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jihoon has managed to lock himself in his room the whole day, and Daniel starts to worry.

"Jihoon...," Kang Daniel tapped tentatively on the door, "Are you sleeping?"

He hears the rustling of blankets and he pauses with ears perking up like a puppy awaiting a reply.

Nothing.

 _Maybe he couldn't hear me_.

He knocks again, this time much louder, "Hello? Jihoon?"

There's a clicking sounds of a metal coming from the other side as the doorknob unlocks and the door opens revealing the silhouette of the small boy. When Jihoon emerges from the dark room, signs of oversleeping were visible from his tired and puffy eye bags, wrinkled shirt, and tousled bed hair.

 _Cute_ , Daniel grins and takes a mental picture for safekeeping.

Jihoon scratches under his shirt and murmured, "What?" His voice raspy and deep, which Daniel had notice to naturally come out when the boy is distracted and mentally absent.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you u-"

"Oh," Jihoon interjects sounding sarcastic, "is that why you paced back and forth the door countless times with that loud footsteps of yours?" 

"I- I was just worried. You haven't gone out to eat the whole day," Daniel voice grew quieter with each word. He averts his gaze on the wall just off Jihoon's shoulder , scratching the back of his head, feeling embarrassed for being found out.

 _He really resembles a puppy when he's acting like this._ Jihoon almost wanna pet him, poke his cheeks, and abandon him somewhere dark.  _Hmph. Maybe there he'll be able to reflect on what he did._

That reminds Jihoon, "Are you really not going to apologize, hyung?" 

He watches Daniel's confuse eyes searching, trying his hardest to fish out the memory.

Daniel opens his mouth, Jihoon raises his eyebrow in anticipation,

"I really don-"

"Aishh. Whatever," Jihoon's hand signals Daniel to shut his mouth, "I'm tired and hungry hyung. I have no energy to deal with your excuses right now."

Jihoon lets out a yawn as he grabs a towel from his closet and swings it onto his shoulder.

"Should I cook you ramyeon then?" Daniel volunteers in a heartbeat before Jihoon closes the washroom door.

\---------------

Jihoon has just finished drying his dark brown hair and has changed into his pink pajamas.

He heads to the kitchen and hear Daniel  happily whistling while placing the cooked ramyeon on the table. Daniel can never hide how happy he is around food. 

 _He's cute,_  Jihoon can't deny that. The way Daniel's eye wrinkles and his cheeks rises, revealing his front teeth whenever he smiles is a site even Jihoon can appreciate.  He could easily imagine a tail waggling side to side behind his hyung.

"Oh! You're done. Good timing, I just finished cooking,"  the said puppy urges Jihoon to a seat and serves him a bowl of hot noodles.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Go on, eat," he gestures for the food as he sits beside pink boy.

Jihoon stares at the steaming bowl and confirms, "Just so you know, this doesn't make us even."

"Ya, ya, ya. We'll talk after. But for now, let's eat!" The human-sized puppy picks up a pair of chopsticks and offers it to Jihoon.

The pink boy hesitates, but nonetheless, he accepted the utensils and proceeded, "Thanks for the food".

\----------------

With stomach full, Park Jihoon gains the energy to pursue Daniel.

"So," Jihoon prods and leans towards Daniel locking eyes with him, "what do you think happened the other night?" 

Daniel almost choked to death. The ramyeon's aroma lingered between them, but right now that isn't the thing this hyung wants to eat.  Daniel bites his lower lip, his complete focus directed at Jihoon's own lips.

"Ehem! I'm waiting."

"We- well, we d-drank, and I passed out....eventually," startled Daniel stutters on his words. The small boy was too close that Daniel could smell his freshly washed hair. He clears his throat but Daniel can hear his own pathetic voice shake in hesitance, "-right?"

 _He must be lying._ Jihoon's grabs a portion of Daniel's shirt pulling his hyung down to his eye level and even closer than ever. He inspects Daniel's face, trying to intimidate his hyung to telling the truth.  

But as soon as he brought his face close to his, a goofy baby smile makes its way to the older one's face.

 _It's empty._ Jihoon scoffs in remark.  _His head is completely empty._  For some reason, this only enrages him.

Well, if Jihoon could read minds, he'd see that Daniel's head wasn't completely empty. No, his hyung is merely preoccupied. The older boy just couldn't help but admire how Jihoon's eyes glistens even in fury.  _His eyelashes are really long. Click_ , another picture saved for safekeeping brings a huge grin to the 22 years old's face. And who could blame him? Daniel for sure isn't going to waste the rare opportunity to adore Jihoon from up close. Oh, but if only. If only Daniel could read minds as well, he would have heard his jigglypuff screaming,

_Fucking. Asshole. Had the guts to do **this**  and  **that**  to me _ _and forget like it never happened! Is that brain of yours a storage for your goddamn jellies?!_

But because telepathy is none of Daniel's redeeming qualities, clueless hyung continues to smile and baste in happiness that is Park Jihoon.

 _If that's the case then,_ Jihoon blushes from the idea.

"Do..- do you want me to tell you then?" The smaller boy's face flushes even redder from his voice cracking as he speaks. The embarrassment prevents him from keeping eye contact with Kang Daniel. He strays his attention to the empty bowls on the table instead.

Daniel feels the grip on his shirt loosen. He watches as Jihoon breaks away from his gaze and appears conflicted. He couldn't help but feel responsible for whatever is troubling the younger boy right now. He holds the small hand from cowering away from his shirt.

"Tell me," Daniel's voice deep and sincere, "What did I do?"

"You..," Jihoon starts, " - you....!"

"Uh-huh,"  the pink boy finds it hard to verbalize the event but Daniel encourages him to go on.

"K...k...k..," he was stuttering, his small shoulders shaking, and tears welling up. 

 _Kill?! Kidnap? !....Castrate?!_ Daniel ransacks his head searching for whatever is causing his dongsaeng a mental breakdown.  _Crime?!! Did I commit a cri-_

"Kiss," Jihoon whispers too quietly.

"What? Say that again, I couldn't hear you," Daniel holds Jihoon's hand tighter.

"Hy...hyung," the pink boy tears are now falling into beads.

Daniel holds his breath and starts praying to the gods up above and those who might have been residing beneath the earth.  _I repent for all my sins and for whatever I had failed to do in your na-_

"kissed...me..."

 _Huh?!_ Daniel's eyes widen in surprise, "Did you say kiss?"

"...over here," Jihoon is now staring at him, still in tears, with his finger pointed on his lips.

Daniel lets out a sigh of relief, "so it was really just a kiss? Your whole fit was because of a kiss? Aigoo, and here I thought I killed someone or something," he jokes and displays his goofy bunny smile.

We can all agree that what  happens next is something Kang Daniel, the public producer's pick, justly deserve.

Jihoon's head rings in a mixture of humiliation and anger.  _Just a kiss...?_ He wipes his tears on the sleeves of his pink pajama and breaks free from Daniel's grip. His hands reaches out for something lethal, a silver spoon dunked in an empty bowl and aims for Daniel's frontal lobe.

"Yes, it was just a fucking kiss!" he fumes.

Jihoon continues to aggressively hit Daniel in the head with a spoon sermonizing, "If you steal a kiss from someone! Take responsibility you asshole! Offering a goddamn minor beer and assaulting him! You fucking piece of shit! I hate how I have to feel so petty about a fucking kiss!"  

 

\--------

 

Hwang Minhyun's day was already a disaster. The last vacuum model was sold even before he could get a glimpse and he just had to remember they're on their last few rolls of toilet paper when he's already punching in their dorm's entrance code. The last thing he needs is to get home to his two dongsaeng going at it. By that, he means a pink ball of anger assaulting a giant puppy with a spoon.

"Ya! What's going on here?" he asks trying to get the attention of the two.

 "Hyung...," he hears Daniel cries out from under Jihoon.

"Welcome back Minhyun-hyung,"  Jihoon tosses the spoon back on the table.

The pink boy stands,  releasing his grab on Daniel, and heads to his room.

"What happened? I had a hit-and-run with a pervert," Jihoon answers before he slams the door the second time today.

Minhyun turns to Daniel still laying on the floor, "What did you do this time?"

"Hyung...," Daniel cries out , "I messed up."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I said next week, but my nielwink heart is happy so here u go x)  
> Uri Jihoon might seem like a cinnamon roll who can actually kill but he's a cinnamon roll nonetheless when its concerning Daniel, just a very angry one at this moment.
> 
> Thanks to everyone who read the first chapter! I hope you enjoyed this one ^-^  
> \--------------
> 
> Feint attack: Draws the target close, then strikes without fail.


	3. Confide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The account of what happened the other night (set few days prior to the events of chapter 1).

"I'm back," Jihoon leans on the wall, removing his sneakers.

"Oh. Jihoonie! Welcome back!," Daniel greeted him, "come and join me! I was starting to get lonely by myself."

Jihoon spots his hyung sitting by a table all alone with chicken and beer. He counts the empty can's and gasps, "Daniel-hyung, you're already on your fourth can?!"

Daniel simply giggles, "Hehehe...It's a celebration for finishing the promotions."

Daniel grabs another, pulls it open, and hands it to Jihoon, "Here, celebrate with me."

Jihoon places his backpack on the sofa behind Daniel and points out, "Hyung, I'm still a minor, remember?"

"Well, everyone went home to rest, remember?" Daniel teases him, "No one will know."

Jihoon sits on the floor beside him, "What about Minhyun-hyung?"

"He's staying over at NU'EST dorm for tonight, he said he'll be back tomorrow. So, come on, you deserve to relax and let loose too."

Jihoon stalls unsure whether to accept but  _It would be rude if I refuse, right?_

"Are you really gonna let your hyung drink by himself all night?" Daniel protests and stomps his feet.

"Alright, alright," the younger boy takes the beer, "you're such a whiny baby when you're drunk."

"Hehe...and our Jihoon is such a manly man, eh?" Daniel caresses Jihoon's hair out of habit.

The younger boy flinches and shies away from the unexpected contact, "Yup, you're totally drunk."

But Daniel's hands persist and make its way down to Jihoon's bangs, "Why do you have this long bangs like Wall Maria? It's hard for me to see your eyes sometimes." 

Daniel observes as the 19 years old's face flush red.

"Aigoo," Daniel pinches his rosy cheeks, "so cute."

 _This atmosphere is dangerous,_ Jihoon couldn't help but notice how hot his body felt and his difficulty in breathing properly.

"Ehem," he coughs in an attempt to change the subject, "Thanks for all your effort, Daniel-hyung. You've worked hard."

"Hm, right? Don't I deserve a reward?," Daniel trails off fully aware of how tense the other boy is, "How about a kiss?"

"A kiss?! Hyung, you should ask a girl for that."

"But you kissed Guanlin that time..." Daniel insisted whilst resting his head on the table like a little kid, "It's not fair."

Jihoon sigh in surrenders, "...fine."

He leans his hand on the older's knee as he lands a peck on his hyung's cheeks. Jihoon pulls back trying to hide his nervousness, "Are you happy?" 

Jihoon's amazed how he was able to avoid a heart attack hearing how fast his heart is beating at the moment.   _I should really escape now before I embarrass myself._

He stands on one knee and prepares to leave, "Hyung-"

Kang Daniel managed to grab Jihoon's shirt and pulled him in for a kiss. Jihoon struggled to break free but Daniel cups Jihoon's neck and leaned his weight on the younger boy leading him on top of the sofa, elbows and knees planted around Jihoon like a cage.

Daniel kisses him over and over until Jihoon's tensed body had submissively went limp. He moves lower, letting the boy gasp for air, his head dizzy and drowned in confusion and pleasure. Daniel continued to leave trails of soft kisses onto Jihoon's collarbones, his other hand exploring the burning skin under Jihoon's over-sized shirt.

"Hyung..."  Jihoon winces from above. Daniel looks up and glorifies at the site of Jihoon panting and desperate for his touch. Daniel goes in for another kiss, much more aggressive, his mouth insistingly parts Jihoon's lips, sending wild tremor along his nerves. The older boy groans, impatiently pushing his tongue through hot kisses, licking Jihoon's insides which were now hot and sticky. Jihoon reaches out his thin arms and circles the Daniel's neck pulling him down and kissing him back with the same intensity. 

"Jihoon..." Daniel moans onto the other's ear, his breath hot and wet.

Jihoon shivers and tugs on the other's shirt, inviting and pleading for more.

But the weight on top of Jihoon became noticeably heavier as Daniel's body slowly gives in to sleep.

"Hyung...?" Jihoon gasps still trying to catch his breath.

No reply.

 _You're fucking kidding me,_ Jihoon tries to shake Daniel awake but his attempt was hopeless. 

 

After a while, when Jihoon's body had long cooled down, he finally feels Daniel wriggles his thick arms around the boy's small waist and burrows his head on the nook of Jihoon's neck mumbling, "Jihoonie...saranghandei," Daniel exhales with his deep satoori accent, "I want you to love me too," he confesses, killing the small boy under him with overflowing joy

Jihoon squirmed under, fighting off a smile Daniel would have regretted not capturing for safekeeping.

 

 

 

 

 

\------------- The next day aka The day Kang Daniel messed up big time

 

 

Jihoon found it hard to sleep under a giant puppy, and therefore, decided it'd be best to sleep in his bedroom.

He was awoken by clanking of metallic cans and Daniel humming in the leaving room.

"Good morning hyung..." Jihoon shyly approached him.

Daniel greets the boy with a smile and asks, "That was some night, right?"

Jihoon blushes and scratches the back of his head out of embarassment, "Haha...yeah..."

"I woke up and there was THIS much beer cans on the floor," Daniel gestures a gigantic imaginary ball.

"I could have helped you clean up."

"No, no, its ok. I feel guilty about forcing you last night. Are you ok?"

Daniel could imagine the trouble both of them would get into if they were found, _The hyungs would kill me if they discover I forced Jihoon to drink._

"Uh ya," Jihoon blushes, shaken by Daniel's direct question, "it was very sudden but... I don't mind."

_His going straight to the topic. Does Daniel-hyung want a response from last night? He confessed, does it mean he's waiting for a reply?_

"Hyung, about what you said last night...Are you serious?"

"What?" Daniel notices the shift in Jihoon's voice. But,unfortunately, his hungover made it impossible for Daniel's brain to function properly so early in the morning.

  _Did I say something offensive?_  The older boy is reminded of the argument he got into with a friend because of his carelessness while drinking.  _This is exactly how it started,_ he recalled the past event _, I can't control what I say sometimes._

Jihoon looks at him waiting for a response and Daniel feels like a puppy about to get thrown in a pound.

Daniel scratches his neck in a futile attempt to dig the loss memory out but,  _I don't even remember half of last night... Is he gonna hold a grudge against me?_

"Don't take what I said seriously," he starts off slowly and cautiously, "I tend to act impulsively and say stupid things when I'm drunk," he declares. 

 _Ya, that's how you do it,_ Daniel praises himself for a false perception that he had cleared the misunderstanding and saved Jihoon's feelings, _nice save Daniel~_  

"Huh?" Jihoon, on the other hand, was dumbfounded, "Wait, what do you mean-"

The door to the dorm opens.

"Hello, everyone, I'm back~" Minhyun-hyung enters.

"You understand, right? Glad we had this talk." 

Daniel  quickly directs his attention to his hyung happy to have moved on from the conversation, "Welcome back! Did you get us breakfast?"

 

\----- 

 

Jihoon falls silent, feeling defeated and hurt. He can still feel the burning sensation fresh on the parts of his skin that Daniel had kissed and touched.

But one could simply imagine the rage already starting to unleash inside the small boy's head. A new kind of burning sensation spreading throughout the cute pink-loving boy.

 Jihoon aggressively slaps jam on his toast, _Yes, I understand. You were just unwinding, got freaking thirsty and acted impulsively?_ He grabs another one and smashes it onto a sandwich. _Yes, now I undertand how much of a pervert you are!_

The cute jigglypuff curses under his breath, "You're gonna regret this motherfucker," and leaves with his butchered breakfast.

"Ya, Daniel, did you do something?" Hwang Minhyun turns to Daniel who was unwrapping a new bag of jellies.

He gulps one down before responding, "You noticed? I cleaned up a little. I told you before, I was raised by my mom so I do enjoy doing some cleaning from time to time."

 _That's not what I mean but...,_ Minhyun didn't want to ruin the puppies' positive self-esteem. 

"Ok...," Minhyun simply pets Daniel's hair, "you did great."

 

 

At this point, Daniel didn't know his about the learn the consequences that comes from making wrong assumptions and angering Park Jihoon.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jigglypuff move:
> 
> Confide: The user tells the target a secret, and the target loses its ability to concentrate.


	4. Play Nice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I'll take responsibility. What do you want me to do?"

 

 

Jihoon slams the door and dives straight into his bed in an attempt to hide from all the humiliation. He kick and turn recalling every word he had just said. _Stupid! You should have just kept quiet and forgot it ever happened!_

 

 

The door creaks open, casting Daniel's shadow on the floor. 

 

 

"Aissh, what do you want?! Just leave me alone!" Jihoon grabs a pillow and throws it at the direction of the door before he turns his body and faced the wall.

 

  

"Oh, fuck," Daniel flinches and shields himself from the sudden attack and picks up the poor pillow.

 

 

 

"Jihoon...," Daniel closes the door and darkness filled the room, "...you ok?"

 

 

  

_God, please just leave._

 

 

 

Daniel tried to look for the boy in the pitch black room. He sees Jihoon's silhoutte on the bed, defeated and unmoving. _Found you._

 He walks and sits at the edge of the bed. He gently places the pillow beside Jihoon who still refuses to acknowledge his presence.

 

 

"Just so you know, I won't leave until you talk to me." 

 

  

Jihoon doesn't reply. Daniel feels his heart break a little even more so knowing he's the one who had hurt Jihoon's feelings. 

 

"About what I said earlier, that wasn't what I meant," Daniel scratches his head, "I was just... I'm really sorry."

 

 

Daniel checks on Jihoon, still no response.

 

 

"And about what happened the other night, I'm sorry for that too."

 

 

Daniel sees the boy's head come out of the blanket, a pair of eyes twinkling in the dark room. 

 

"Do you finally remember?"

 

 

"Um...well, no," saying the words felt too heavy for the older boy but he wanted to be honest towards Jihoon.

 

In  Kang Daniel's  defense, if only he had the choice,  kissing Jihoon would have been the last memory he would erase. _I'd probably sell 5 years of my life in exchange._

 

 

But Jihoon simply couldn't understand how something like that could have been forgotten so easily. He sits up and whines, "How come, hyung?!" The boy was starting to fume once again, "You even said saranghandei~," mimicking his hyung's deep satoori accent.

 

 

Daniel lets out a laugh and Jihoon quickly shuts him down, "you think this is funny?"

 

 

"No, I think you're cute. Honestly, I don't even know what to do with you." 

 

 

Jihoon felt his heart kicking from joy. But he wasn't going to be that easy. _No, I'm done with getting my hopes up_.

  
Daniel's hands reaches out to touch Jihoon's hair playfully.  

 

"Are you mad because I kissed you? Or... are you mad because I forgot and behaved like it never happened?"

 

 

 

"Make a guess," Jihoon refuses to budge. He didn't like being put in the spot. He certainly isn't going to be weak in front of  Kang Daniel of all people. 

  

 

 

"You see," Daniel's starts, his voice low and sincere," hyung isn't the smartest person. There are things i won't understand if you don't tell me clearly. But I'll take responsibility for whatever I did. I'll do anything. What do you want me to do?"

 

 

_I just want to know what if what happened the other night meant anything to you._

 

 

"Mean it," the younger boy replies, "I'll ask you something and you have to answer truthfully. And when you do, i want you to mean what you say."

 

 

"Ok, ask away."

  
Jihoon stares at his hyung's eyes, and felt a gust of wind draw him breathless in the closed and dark room. _To hell with playing hard to get._ The words choke in his throat as he asks,

 

 

 

"Do you like me?"

 

 

Daniel smiles in embarrassment and without missing a beat, he replies, "is that even a question?," he leans his head on the other's shoulders and confesses," I love you more than jellies." 

 

 

\---------------- extra bits

  
Laundry day in Wanna One's dorm:

 

 

"Well, fuck," Jihoon curses and kicks the laundry machine. He'd been trying to figure out why the damn thing wasn't working. 

 

  

Daniel who was walking by, stops, and pokes his head in the room, and whispers, "we could."

 

 

"What?" Jihoon's turns around, confuse. 

 

 

"I said we could," Daniel smiles shyly on the ground. _Smooth,Daniel. That's what I'm talking about,_ he nods to himself. He sneaks a peek at the small boy through his bangs and witnesses how the boy's eyebrows crunched into a furrow, his eyes narrowing and full of disgust.

 

 

"What?" the gears in Jihoon's brain  had managed to decipher Daniel's perverted intent. He threatens, "say that again".

 

 

Daniel's starts to waver, yet confuse he follows, "I said w-" Jihoon elbows before his hyung could  finish talking.  
"Just dare and touch me and I swear to god i wont think twice burning all the jellies you're hiding in that damn cabinet!"

 

 

"asshole," Jihoon storms pass Minhyun, heading for the kitchen.  

 

 

"Can't the two of you get along for once?!" 

 

 

\-----Daniel reconciling with Jihoon whilst gaming

 

"Are you mad at me?" Daniel asks as he aims and shoots at the opponents.

  

 

Jihoon throws a grenade clearing the passage and answers without taking his eyes off the screen, "Well you make it SO easy to do so." 

 

 

"Do you like me?" 

  

 

_You make it hard not to do so._

But of course, Jihoon knew he couldn't say it out loud.

 

Jihoon pauses, "well." 

 

 

"Well what?" 

 

"well hyung... cuz ur so childish and impulsive. Sometimes, it's hard for me to trust the meaning behind your actions. Like before, you don't even remember kissing me."

  

 

Jihoon realizes that playing a game isn't the most appropriate time for the conversation. But that's one thing that Jihoon loves about him, his Daniel-hyung is cool. The wink boy smiles fondly  at the screen as he lands a finishing blow killing his opponent.

 

  

"Well, I still don't remember...," Daniel couldn't stop his mouth from blabbering, "maybe you could help me?" 

 

_I might get killed but at least I tried._ The giant puppy flinches in preparation for an attack from the younger who has now put down his controller and is preparing to tackle him.

 

 

"Fair enough," Jihoon tugs Daniel's collar and pulls him down for a kiss.

  

 

"I'll kill you if you forget this time," the jigglypuff smiles and winks, picked up his controller and continued playing while Kang Daniel curls into a giant ball of uncontrollable happiness, his heart beating as loud as the gun shots from the speaker, _I can probably die right now_.

 

"Oh, Daniel-hyung, your character died."

 

 

\------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And they lived happily ever after~  
> The end.
> 
> Thnx to everyone who've read the story! Hope it was worthwhile  
> \--------------  
> Last attack of uri jigglypuff:
> 
> Play Nice: The user and the target become friends, and the target loses its will to fight.


End file.
